Meeting is arranged most commonly by methods like cold calling, exhibition, advertisement or through an intermediary party like an employment agency.
A problem which many salesmen, employers, employees, suppliers and investors face is that of making that vital first appointment to present and sell their ideas, goods, or indeed, themselves.
A “brute force” solution to the problem is what is sometimes known as cold calling wherein prospective clients or business partners are simply rung or otherwise approached without any specific invitation to do so and in the hope that the contact will nevertheless lead to a business relationship.
More general forms include exhibitions, seminars and membership of business associations.
Problems with these approaches include:    1. Cold calling generally produces negligible positive results;    2. Exhibitions only occur once every so often;    3. Business associations and membership of them does not of itself guarantee any form of common interest between the members sufficient to trigger business interaction.
It is an object of at least preferred embodiments of the present invention to address or ameliorate one or more of the above mentioned problems.
It is the aim of the present invention in at least preferred forms to supplement the above. It can be effective because there is no need to have elaborate set up like exhibitions; no need to go through the painful process of cold calling, no high expenses of advertisements or an intermediate agency.